


Your Forever Is All That I Need

by mothmanslover (lotorotor)



Category: Splintered - A. G. Howard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fae & Fairies, Other, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/mothmanslover
Summary: [Don't read this if you care about canon Splintered or if you like the idea of Morpheus ending up with Alyssa, this is a self indulgent fic and I Don't Care about Canon. Alyssa isn't here. Thank u]Sometimes, your life changes in the blink of an eye. Sometimes, you end up realizing you can have better in life than you'd been offered. Sometimes, you find someone you want to spend eternity with.Logan crosses paths with a beautiful stranger and suddenly, they don't want to let him go.
Relationships: Morpheus Rethen/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Your Forever Is All That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> No but seriously this is som ~cringy~ self insert self ship shit  
> If ur not into that go away  
> If u ARE into this shit hELLO i LOVE u  
> And if ur here from my self ship blog I LOVE U SPECIFICALLY

I never liked summer. Truly, I just didn’t like the sun and how it blinded and burned me simultaneously. Unfortunately, I also couldn’t stand being at home if I could help it, so summer days often found me begrudgingly out on walks. Still, I hated the sun enough that I would usually find my way to the forest, welcoming the foliage as a shield as I traipsed down the winding path. Enjoying the solitude it offered, closing my eyes to enjoy the birdsong.

Until, of course, I was no longer on that path, and was instead exploring all the trees and bushes had to offer. I was always so curious about what lay off the beaten path and I couldn't help but try and find out. So far the answer was plants and bugs. I wasn't disappointed in the least, and the more beetles I saw the more I smiled.

This only lasted so long until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whirled around to see the most beautiful being I had ever encountered. He was much taller than me, with long, glowing blue hair flowing in wild waves, and a pale, thin face. His eyes were inhumanly black and surrounded by swirling black marks like tears of ink, dotted by orange jewels. Large, black wings arched behind him, like a frame for a portrait.

“Best not to wander too far off the path, lest you be led astray,” he said, his strangely accented voice deep and smooth like molasses. His face and voice together were mesmerizing, and I found myself almost completely caught up, until his words sank in.

“What, you mean like someone like you?” I asked. I should have been scared of him, as he was clearly not human, but even with him towering over me, I was only curious. Who was he?  _ What _ was he?

He let out a brief laugh and stepped away, his hand falling from my shoulder. “Yes, actually. You should be wary of those like me.”

“And what are you?”

Now, he smiled, and the beauty of it took my breath away. “Guess.”

I let out a sigh, though I was willing enough to play his games. Anything to keep him from disappearing, as someone so beautiful surely would. “Either the alien invasion has already started, or I have been visited by a fairy. Considering how pretty you are, I’m guessing fairy.”

He tilted his head slightly. “You think I’m pretty?”

“I didn’t say that,” I looked away, trying to hide my blush.

“I think you did,” his voice was low with amusement and he leaned forward until his mouth was right beside my ear. “For the record, I think you’re pretty too.”

I shivered and I knew that I could only change the subject. “You’re completely ignoring my guesses. That’s rude.”

He chuckled and leaned back, his wings fluttering slightly. “I apologize. And I can assure you that I’m no alien.”

“That implies that you’re a fairy.”

He only smiled, and changed the subject for himself. "You should probably run along home. Don't stray from the path."

I wanted to argue, to insist that he had no right telling me what to do, but I blinked, and suddenly I was standing in my front yard. The mysterious stranger was nowhere to be seen.

As I opened my front door, the faint scent of licorice wafted around me.

* * *

"You're never home. I miss you," Mother complained, leaning through the door to my room. 

"I have a job," I reminded her. A job I was currently getting ready for, hence her complaint.

"We never talk anymore," her mouth turned down in a grimace, and she blocked my doorway with her body. Trapping me.

I sighed. "We're talking now." 

"No, I mean like  _ actually _ talking. As friends."

I wanted to yell " _ Because you either dismiss me or we argue and I'm tired!" _ but I knew how well that would go over. I needed to placate her, because she was still in the door, and I needed to go brush my teeth and head to the cafe. 

A moth fluttered at my window, catching my eye.

"What if we got dinner when I come home?"

She frowned, my Mother, her dark wispy hair seeming to tremble with emotion. "Well, alright." And she stepped to the side, letting me escape.

We looked nothing alike, Mother and I. The only thing in common was our short stature. Where she had dark hair and olive skin, I was pale and blonde. Her eyes were dark, and mine were blue. People often didn't believe we were related by blood, and sometimes, I had a hard time believing it, too.

Teeth brushed, shoes on, I hurried out the door before she could say anything else. The sun was out, turning the earth into an oven. I walked to work slowly, eyes squinting as the light bounced off anything metal, threatening to blind me.

The sun held all the power. It could blind me, scorch me, kill me if it so chose. All I could do was defend myself with sunscreen and dark glasses.

An inexplicable smell of licorice interrupted my grumpy thoughts about the weather, and I looked around. I was alone, yet the scent persisted. I ignored it, continuing on my way, my eyes tracking the path of a large, black moth. It really was enormous, bigger than any moth I'd seen. It danced through the air, heading to wherever it is bugs go on hot summer days.

I had to go to work. I had to make money, I couldn't justify missing a day at this point. I had responsibilities.

Yet, I found myself heading to the forest. A different part of the forest, not that it mattered.  _ It's just a quick detour _ , I told myself.  _ Not more than five minutes _ .

It was cooler among the trees. Their reaching branches shielded the ground from the sun, bringing a sense of relief. I leaned against a gnarled oak, enjoying the coarse bark against my skin.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" the voice was already all too familiar. I jumped, whirling around to find the mysterious stranger peering around the oak at me. He was just as beautiful as before, the gems in his face bright green.

"Why do you care?" I asked, trying to regain my proverbial footing. Wondering why he was here.

He smirked slightly and shrugged. "Why do you insist on wandering the forest? Did you miss me or something?"

"Right, like I came for you," I scoffed.

"You can if you want to," he said with a sparkle in his eye.

And before I could ask what the hell he meant by that, he was gone. Like he never existed in the first place. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe I was losing it completely, making up pretty people to talk to and convincing myself they were real. Imaginary friends, and all that.

It was a strange thing to miss him when I didn't even know his name.

* * *

I lounged idly on my bed, the window open with a fan whirring away on the sill. It was evening and the outside world was still uncomfortably sticky, but at least it was cool enough that I could enjoy myself.

My mind was drifting and my lazy thoughts all seemed to pool around one blue haired stranger. I wasn't surprised; he was pretty and mysterious, after all. Anyone would be curious, especially when he pops up multiple times over the course of a few days.

The gems in his face had changed colours. I wondered about that. And I wondered why he hadn't told me his name.

My phone was in hand, browser open, and before I could think it through, I was researching fairies. Now, I didn't do the stupid thing and just type the word "fairy" into google; that would lead to an overabundance of useless shit to sort through. No, I made my way to an online library and began rummaging through what books they may have on fairies. Of course, there was still plenty of stories that weren't at all what I wanted, but that was to be expected. I doubted many people wanted to seriously research their existence. This was reality, not a fantasy novel.

Soon enough, I did find a couple of volumes of traditional Irish fairy tales. As far as accurate portrayals of the fae went, this was probably the closest I was going to come, so I checked them out and opened one of them at random, the green cover filling my phone screen.

And I paused. I was… reading fairy tales because I was convinced they might be true because of some random guy I had met in the woods. Maybe he was just goth, flamboyant, and liked messing with whoever he saw wandering around the trees. Maybe I was an idiot.

A large, black moth fluttered in through my open window and landed on my knee. I was only wearing cotton shorts, leaving my legs bare, and the tiny legs tickled my skin.

"Oh, hello," I greeted it with a smile. It may be an insect, but it was still alive, and I'd always been one to treat any creatures with kindness. Even if they couldn't understand me. "I'm probably going to want to close that, huh? I don't want flies or mosquitoes getting in. You're not so bad, though."

It fluttered its wings, glowing iridescent in the setting sun. It really was huge for a moth, it's wingspan larger than my knee. I didn't mind. 

"You're such a pretty bug. Pretty enough to be a fairy, I think," I hummed, scrolling through the digital pages of my book. "Your wings remind me of someone else, but a pretty guy with black moth wings is a ridiculous thing to believe exists."

The moth fluttered again, and if I didn't know better, I might have imagined an indignant air to it. The thought made me laugh slightly.

"I'll admit, I'm seriously wondering if the stress is driving me insane and making me see things. But at the same time, he seemed so real… or maybe it's just that I'd like for him to be real."

As I spoke, the bug suddenly took flight, and I glanced up, startled. It looped around my room before landing on my shoulder, wings brushing my cheek.

"Friendly bug. Would you like to read these fairy tales with me?"

When it didn't leave, I began softly reading aloud, quiet enough so I hopefully wouldn't spook it. This story was about a man who harasses a leprechaun into giving up his magic purse that always has a gold coin in it no matter how much money you take out, but when he tries to use the purse to pay for drinks for everyone in a local tavern, he discovers that the little man had tricked him and he actually had a normal purse with nothing in it. Personally, I thought it served the greedy man right for basically mugging a leprechaun who had only been minding his own business.

It was a fun story, but not quite what I was looking for. 

As I finished reading, the bug took off once more, this time heading for the window. I waved farewell a bit sadly. Honestly, for any animal to feel comfortable enough around me to not be spooked was a good feeling.

I watched it swoop through the air, large wings stretched wide, until it disappeared. I was going to miss that moth.

Then I went back to reading, but I only got a few pages in when there was a knock at my window. I turned, and to my shock, standing outside the opening was the beautiful stranger, glowing blue hair and all. He smiled blindingly at me.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" I asked, my heart racing.

"Oh, just proving to you that I exist," he replied lazily. "Reassuring you that you're not crazy."

I stared at him. "Did you hear me talking to that bug?"

"I must apologize, darling. I have a certain… Affinity for moths, and when I heard your concerns, well, I couldn't help myself," he explained.

He heard me. That meant he probably heard me reading to the moth. This was… embarrassing, to say the least.

"Okay. So, you talked to a moth and then decided to show up at my window out of the blue. Huh." I took a deep breath. Truth be told, I couldn't find it in me to be anything other than a bit shocked. I had wanted to see him again, after all. I'd even begun  _ research _ . 

He hummed. "We can talk more out here if you'd like."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, sure. Okay. Let me grab shoes, and don't you dare disappear this time."

With one finger and a smile, he drew an X over his heart.  _ Cross my heart. _

He was wearing a silk shirt that was unbuttoned to expose his smooth chest, a black, velvet coat, and a bowler hat trimmed with moth corpses. In comparison, my shorts and tank top combo felt incredibly underdressed, and the black sandals I slipped on did nothing to help. Still, it would have to do. I was a bit worried that I would walk out of my house and he would be nowhere to be found.

So, I hurried out the front door, shutting it as quietly as I can. He stood at the edge of the front yard, framed by his black wings. Glowing. Beautiful with orange rays of the last bit of sun like a halo, making him look like an angel. And he beckoned to me with one finger the moment he caught sight of me.

Who was he?

I approached cautiously, as though he was a ghost. I didn't want him to leave again, not this time.

"Hello, lovely," he greeted me, extending one pale hand towards me. There was a sparkle in his dark eyes, one that said he probably shouldn't be trusted so easily. I accepted the proffered hand with a tentative smile of my own. His skin was cool, smooth, and silky, and his fingers wove themselves with mine. He drew me closer and the scent of licorice assaulted my senses. The same scent that had been following me for days.

The gems in his skin glowed pink as he looked down at me, his eyes burning into mine. He was so beautiful, a god on Earth. He couldn't exist, yet the hand in mine felt so real.

"What's your name?" I asked in a ghost of a voice.

His lips twitched. "I'm called Morpheus."

" _ Morpheus, _ " I whispered, tasting the word. 

"Can I have your name?"

I laughed once. "No, my name is mine. People call me Logan."

"Oh, you're clever," he smiled and it took my breath away.

He was otherworldly in his beauty. What was he doing with a human like me? I was so painfully average in every aspect of myself, weak to his charms, intoxicated by his presence. Why was he here? Surely he had better things to do.

Perhaps he was bored and toying with humans was a mildly amusing activity. I didn't mind as much as I should have.

"I have something for you," he said, releasing his grasp on my hand and reaching into his coat pocket. My curiosity piqued. A present? For me? From  _ him _ ?

He drew a silver chain from his coat, dangling it in front of me. The chain itself glinted even as the sun sank beneath the horizon, and hanging from it was a jagged, blue stone. I delicately touched it with one finger, drawing it closer for inspection. It was light blue bordering on lavender, but the color was not uniform; rather, it was a million shades mottled together in a formation that looked almost flaky, like it would disintegrate if handled roughly. It was beautiful.

"What stone is this?" I asked softly.

"Kyanite."

"It's gorgeous."

He hummed and looped the long chain over my head, the stone coming to rest against my chest. Soft fingers brushed against my collarbones as he adjusted the necklace, sparks following in their wake. His eyes roamed over me, and he nodded in satisfaction. "It looks lovely on you." 

I knew I was blushing, and I could only hope that it was dark enough by now that he wouldn't see the color on my cheeks. I couldn't have him knowing he had an  _ effect _ on me. That would only lead to embarrassment since there was no way he was more than just idly amused by me.

"Well, thank you," I said.

He started to say something, but the front door to my house burst open, and we both swiveled around to look. And there was my Mother, standing there, eyes wide and furious.

"What are you doing out here, standing on the street at night? Are you stupid? Get back in here! Now!" she yelled. I sighed, turning back to Morpheus to apologize for her interruption.

He was gone.

I wished I could pull off a disappearing act whenever it was convenient, but for now, I groaned in frustration. Our meetings were always too brief, always leaving me with a strange sense of emptiness that lingered with his absence.

My fingers curled absently around the spear of kyanite. At least his gift remained, a reassurance that he wasn't a figment of an addled mind.

Mother was still shouting, and I wanted her to be quiet, so I slowly trudged inside. Mostly, she wanted to know what the hell I'd been doing, and that was fair. I didn't know how to answer, so I only shrugged and waited for her to tire herself out.

I slid in bed that night, still wearing the gift around my neck, the image of his face imprinted on my mind. When I woke up, he was still at the forefront of my thoughts.

I wasn't just a bit curious about him. I was  _ into _ him. I was two steps away from a full blown obsession.

I was fucked.


End file.
